Mates and Mayhem
by Ewonsama
Summary: Axel has always secluded himself from others of his kind other than a few exceptions. He likes his independence, but rescuing a little blonde in the snow is going to bring a new light into his lonely world. (possible Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to RoseNymph, I hope I did a good job on this chapter. Thank you again for this Idea. I hope everyone enjoys :D  
**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the soft winter sun shining through the window across the room. I got out of my bed and stretched, flexing my ears and tail until my back gave a few satisfying pops. I sauntered over from my soft bed across the stone floor of my dwelling and into the adjoining room that served as my bathing chamber. My home was built into the side of a mountain over halfway to the top. The hot springs that flowed through the mountain and down into the villages at its base had veins that ran throughout the mountain. One such vein happened to stream into the chamber beside my bedroom and pool in a small oval indention, big enough to hold at least three of me, near the wall before continuing on back into the mountain through a small opening that drained the decent sized indention as it filled. twenty minutes of covering up the drain had ensured that the basin would always be full of hot, fresh water. I decided just to splash my face a bit and wait until after my hunting trip to actually bathe, I could get pretty nasty on a bad day. I walked into the main area of my den where I had built a small fire place into the wall that served as a source of heat and my kitchen. A spigot in the wall pumped fresh water from a nearby brook for crisp and cool drinking water.

The walls of this room were lined with shelves I'd painstakingly carved with other stones, the human way after breaking a claw. The room was full of soft cushions and piles of soft, warm fabrics. My friends Terra, Riku, and Demyx liked to come and pester me in the winter. I expected them to arrive any day now. Their rooms were the exact way they had left them last winter and I smiled fondly at the thought of their return. "Alright. I'm hungry, and I should probably stock up on a bit more fresh meat to hang in the cellar. Demyx almost caused us to starve last year. Time to go"

I pushed aside the boulder and curtain of vines that camouflaged my den, and took a deep breath of winter air. My inner wolf begged to be freed, and I smiled and replaced the stone and the vines before letting russet red fur sprout on my arms. Letting out a joyous howl I completed my transformation. I was a hunter...and I was hungry.

I had managed to kill three rabbits, four wrens, and two geese. I speared all my fresh kill on a sturdy stick and began to trot back to my den to store it when I heard screaming. I hid my catch well and ran off to check out the commotion taking place in my territory. It began to snow as I got closer to the screaming. I could also hear snarls now, definitely a couple of rouges in my territory. I smirked "Not for long" I halted when I came to the small clearing and saw a monstrous grey wolf pinning a delicate blonde who struggled helplessly underneath him. He was going to rape the little blonde! I snarled and bowled over the big grey wolf moving to stand over the little blond who panted in terror underneath me with his tail between his legs. I smelled blood and in the midst of my stare down with the grey wolf I glanced down at the little blonde to see that he had a few gashes on his sides and his haunches. His blue eyes regarded me with terror and distrust and i very briefly butted his muzzle gently with mine to show him that I meant him no harm. The grey wolf chose that moment to lunge at me.

I yelped and fell back onto the snow covered ground with claws and canines trying to get at neck. The larger wolf growled at me, threatening me to try to and take his "mate." I bared my canines and growled back. We walked in a circle, never once taking our eyes off of each other. It was all about who would attack first and who could make the most damage. He pounced and tried to claw my eye. Luckily I dodged and lunged at him, sinking my teeth into the back of his neck. He bellowed from the pain as he tired to shake me off. I slammed my paw onto his back and yelped when I felt him bite into my other leg. I let go and tried to bite his jugular this time. We ended up on our hind legs pawing and snarling at each other, our mouths' swatting at each other trying to get at each others neck while protecting our own. I smirked when I pushed him back against a tree. I went for his throat instantly drawing blood. He howled and snapped at my shoulder. I only bit deeper while I used my jaw to swing him down in submission. He whimpered as I let him go growling once more.

"If I ever find you in my territory again, it will be your life!"

He got up, looked at the blond wolf behind me, then limped away with his tail behind his legs. I panted trying to catch my breath and calm myself from my high. It had been awhile since the last time I had a good fight, but I couldn't enjoy this. I let a low sigh relaxing myself yet still on guard in case that mutt tried a sneak attack. I also didn't want to scare the other wolf before I got a chance to ask him if he was alright.

I shook my fur, ignoring the blood staining it, as I stride over to other who was still on the ground starting to growl. He probably thought I was going to take him as my mate, and that little fact had me chuckling as I stepped closer. I again gently nudged our muzzles to show him that my intentions where pure. He traded his growls for whimpers when he tried to stand up. I caught him before he had the chance to fall. I didn't know to either stay in my wolf form or to change back so I could carry him. I doubt that he would change even if I asked him too. So, with him leaning on me for support, we paced over to the largest tree around us. I laid him down and licked his wounds to clean them and to relax him. In turn he licked the injury on my leg.

"Thank you.." He said quietly when we stopped licking each other. I took a better look at him now that I didn't have to fight. He had blond fur with a patch of white on his chest and left hine paw. His eyes where blue and by his size he was probably just a teenager, not yet fully grow and yet not a pup. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I looked at him confused as I came out of my thoughts. He must have been wondering why I was staring him. I mentally pawed myself for letting my guard down. "Sorry. I think the question is, are you alright?"

"Yeah." He sighed licking his paws for a second. "I don't know what that guys problem was. I was minding my own business trying to hunt for some food for the winter, when suddenly he was right on my tail! How we ended up here is a mystery to me. The guy chased me out of my own territory and into, what i gather, is yours."

"He shouldn't be coming here again any time soon. If he does then he won't be staying here long, well living anyway. How far are you from home?" I asked him curiously, perking my ears to hear him mumble that he was about an hour away. "He chased you here for that long?"  
He laid his head down on his paws staring at the snowy dirt looking like he was thinking. "My brothers are going to get worried if I don't head home now." He winced as he got up and sniffed the air to track his way back to his pack. With one step he fell forward, yelping in pain.

I thought about having him stay with me until his injuries healed but I really didn't want a pack of wolves coming to my territory looking for him. They could even try to fight me region and I just could not have that. I've worked to long to keep my territory free from vermin like that grey wolf from earlier. But could I really let him try to go back like this? He could end up dying if the snow turns into a storm, or worse, that grey wolf could find him again and try to rape him. I growled at the thought, and that got his attention. He looked at me then perked his ears and sniffed the air tying to hear and smell if any danger was near. When he couldn't find any, he looked at me with puzzled eyes.

"Why are you growling?" he tilted his head to the side while watching me wearily.

"Your in no shape to go wander around. As much as I would rather not have your pack come looking for you here, I can't let you go out into the snow. Not until your healed and we are certain that that wolf is long gone."

"How can I trust you?"

"I just saved your life. How can you not? Besides I have food and my friend Terra can treat your wounds faster than they would heal on their own."

He hesitated thinking it over for a minute or so. "I'll right, I'll go with you. But if there is any funny business I won't hesitate to kill you"  
I chuckled and went over to him to help him as we walked back to where I had hidden my kill. "Just like you could have killed that other wolf back there?"

"I could have, you just didn't give me a chance!" He barked at me.

"Whatever you say." I smirked trying to hold back on any more comments that might set him off.

I heard his stomach rumble as we got closer to the smell of the delicious meat. I left him to stand and wait for me while picked it all up in the bag I put it all in to make it easier to care back to my den. After slipping the strap over my head I went back to get the nameless wolf. "Hey whats your name bythe way?"

"It's Roxas." He replied rather quickly. "And yours?"

"The names Axel." I said nonchalantly. After introduction was over with we both went silent as we made our way back up the mountain, struggling once, to my home. This was the part I had to turn back into my other form. I couldn't move the boulder from hiding the entrance while on all fours.

"Just wait right there." I said moving a few paces away. I inhaled a slow long breath before turning again with my bare backside facing the other wolf. I had my bushy tail covering my rear end. It's not like I really cared to be out like this, I just didn't want to have to hear his comments in case he did care. I pulled the vines aside and then nudged the boulder over some ways. I could feel the nice heat bursting from with in my lair. It felt incredible compared to the cold I was out in, threatening to freeze my tail off. I turned to the wolf gesturing my with head to go on inside. However he just sat there with his jaw partly gaped. His eyes filled with astonishment as he stared at me.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed that he was just looking at me. "If you have something to say then say it."  
He bowed his head looking away from me. I rolled my eyes sighing , "Hey are you going to go in or do you want to freeze up?"

"Can you cover up first?" He was mumbling, so I almost didn't hear him.

So I'm guessing that nudity was the cause of this. He must have been uncomfortable with it all. I shrugged and went inside letting the warmth consume my body as stepped over to the pile of clothing I striped off before going hunting that morning. "Alright pup, I'm all dressed you can come in now."  
I could hear growling at the nick name I gave him while he limped inside the cave. He looked around and went to lay down near the warm fire the moment i pulled the vines and boulder back in place. I went over to my bathing room to get something to clean the blood off his yellow fur. When I came back he was sound asleep, he shivered when I threw a blanket over his form. I ran fingers through my red locks, tilted my head up, and let out another sigh.

"I better put this food away before Demyx and everyone get here." I mumbled to myself going to store it. I really hoped Demyx wouldn't try to eat it all again in one day. I swung the bag off my shoulder wincing from the stinging it gave me. "Damn bastard." I smirked to myself putting the food away. I'm just going to have, to have Terra look at it. But not only myself but the blond wolf, Roxas. This has bee one hell of a day.

* * *

**so what do you think? I never thought I would write anything with wolves in it but I'm really into it now. For those reading any other of my stories, don't worry I won't let them die. It's just when you have the urge to write something else you should go for it. So I did. :D please review  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It was night fall by the time my guest woke up from his long rest. I had just come out of my bath, having went hunting again for more food. Adding to what I got earlier I now have five more rabbits and about ten fish. Fishing was a lot easier than hunting though I enjoy hunting a lot more. It gives me a rush. I sometimes end hunting just for the thrill of it all. What I do with my kill? Well I simple eat it, leave it, or save it for later. I made sure none of my meat goes bad. Especially during the winter months. It's all stored in different compartments, in a hole filled with snow. My wolf version of a human freezer. While during the summer I usually can keep the food fresh for about a day or two.

I have to go hunting again tomorrow. I'm not sure if my friends are going to be bring any of their own kills. I have another mouth to feed now that Roxas will be here awhile. Demyx is like two mouths in one already. It's a wonder how he's not over weight. As I thought this I walked over to the younger wolf who was awake yet still laying down. The fire was dying out and it was getting a lot colder than it was earlier. So I added some logs to flames making them grow back to life.

"How long do you plan on staying down there pup?" I asked glancing at him once and chuckling as he let out a small growl. This kid was just so easy to tease. "There's a bath waiting if you want it. You're going to have to transform before you get in. I rather not have any fur floating around."

"I'm not going to change. N-not with you around anyway." He growled again before he let out a quiet whimper.

I shrugged my shoulders and sat down next to him just watching the flames dancing along the wood. "Suit yourself. Your wound is only going to get infected if you don't clean it properly. And licking it won't help for long."

"But what about your friend? Didn't you say that he would help me?" Roxas lifted his head up and perked up one of his ears looking like he really needed to concentrate just to hear what I had to say.

"Yes, Terra can fix you up but he won't be here until tomorrow evening. It would be a lot easier if you just cleaned it up now rather than letting it get worse. It will also heal a lot faster you know." I lifted my pant leg up and showed him my own injury. I had it bandaged it up after cleaning myself up.

"See this? Sure it may not be as bad as yours but its still going to heal a hell of a lot faster." I said nothing else. Getting up I headed back to my chamber looking back once to see the pup in deep thought. I shook my head and went to my bed. I stretch out my muscles before I laid down. It takes a lot of me to gather food for more than myself.

I was about blow out my light so I would be in complete darkness, but a scratching at my door stopped me. "Come in Roxas." I said feeling bored. The door stay shut for awhile making me laugh. He was still reluctant to turn into his other form. I waited to see what he would do. If he would open the door or scratch at it again. And lo and behold, he opened the door.

As it opened, slowly I might add, I could make out sun kissed skin from his arm and hand on the door knob. While he walked in more I saw blond spikes that slanted to the right. His eyes the same blue as when in wolf form just as the blond tail he had in front of his pelvis. The pup was normal height for his age which I was still guessing. Seeing his face really helped with that. He was skinny but not weak skinny. I could see the definition of his muscles in his stomach, arms and chest.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked nonchalantly while I sat up. His cheeks turned a dark shade of red and even with candle light I could still see it with my wolf eyes.

"I thought about it. May I use your bath?" He avoid eye contact with me as he asked. The pup looked so embarrassed and frighten I almost felt bad for him.

"Sure sure, you can use mine. It's over there." I pointed to the left where the vines were hanging over the entrance. He tensed up probably thinking I would try something. "Look puppy, I'm not going to try anything. If I were going to I would have done so already."

"Don't call me puppy!" His face lite up making me laugh.

"Just go get cleaned up alright. After your all cleaned ill bandage you up and take you to where you can sleep tonight." He bowed his head down, moved his left hand up and held his right forearm as he dragged his feet to the bathing room. He could really amuse me with his shyness.

When Roxas was done with his bath, I wrapped up his injuries and led him to the room he would be staying in. The pup was still bare as he followed me. If he had it his way he would be a wolf right now. I had to convince him that changing back would only make his injuries bleed again.

I handed him some sweat pants I had in the room. He turned away from me while he slipped them on. He frowned once he faced me again for the obvious reason that they were big on him. "It's just going to have to do I guess. Thank you Axel."

"Uh huh, well I'm going back to bed." I turned to leave but a small whimper from behind me stopped me. "Something wrong?" I raised a brow staring at his surprised face. I'm guessing he didn't mean for me to hear that. Funny, I have superior hearing. I could even hear the storm outside from how deep in my lair we were. He shook his head but then I heard it. The growling of his stomach echoing around. His face flushed and I could only laugh. "Your hungry aren't you?"

"I-I'm fine. I'm not going to eat your kill. I'll get my own in the morning." His stomach groaned in protest to what he said.

"If you insist. That reminds me. I don't think I've eaten yet either. Mm some fish sounds good right about now." I teased him as I walked out of the room, changing my mind about what I would be eating. I could hear his gut growling louder while he just whimpered again and whined for his stomach to shut up.

I actually had left over stew stored away for this morning. I never thought I'd have to wait this long just eat the rest of it. I had it because I knew I wouldn't be able to eat my kills today. I sighed as I heated the cold concoction up. The smell of varies kills and random vegetables filled the cave up in delicious aromas. And yes just because I'm a meat eater doesn't mean I won't eat a carrot or something. It's only in stew that ill eat the "healthy" herbivore foods.

My ears twitched at the sound of foot steps approaching my small kitchen area. I smirked knowingly that the younger wolf wouldn't be able to resist the smell of food. "Hey Roxas? Could you go to that compartment over there and take out two wooden bowls?"

He didn't answer but the sound of his feet moving told me he was doing what he was asked. He came up behind me just as I took the pot of food to the table. I put my hand out for a bowl which he handed to me. I filled both bowls up with food and placed them in front of two chairs. One at the head and the other to the left of the head. I noticed that the blond even grabbed some silverware. I took my seat at the head and gestured for him to sit down.

"Let's dig in shall we?" He simply nodded and took his first bite. His sapphire eyes widen and lite up. He looked at me making smirk. "Good isn't it?" He nodded with a mouth full of food. "And to think you would have missed out on this." I chuckled a bit then took my own spoon full.

"Thank you." He mumbled as he got his fill.

* * *

"I'm so full." I patted my stomach as I sat back against my seat.

"Thank you again, Axel. Is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?" He looked at me expectingly as his bushy tail wagged.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Let just clean up our mess and head to bed." Nodding we both got up and cleaned our bowls and the now empty pot. We walked past the dead fire making me frown. I clicked my tongue in discuss. "No wonder it's cold in here. Damn fire." I bent down and got it started again.

"What would happen if something in here caught fire?" Roxas asked with a raised brow.

"Then things burn. Don't worry , if the pace catches fire ill be able to get out." I laughed at his reaction. His jaw dropped while his eye enlarged. "Don't you worry ill get you out too."

* * *

The next morning I woke to some howling outside of my den. And not just any howling. It belonged to a dirty blond wolf named Demyx. I yawned and stretched out hearing some popping from my bones. I was going to get up but something on top of me stopped me. I glanced down and saw blond spikes. Blinking my eyes a few times to get rid of the sleep, I could now clearly see the pup sleeping with his head on my chest and right arm curled close to his face as it was also on my chest. His body was pressed against my side while I could feel his foot abit over my leg. Why he was there was a mystery to me. I distinctly remembered going to bed alone.

He looked so peaceful in a cute kinda way. I was tempted to warp my arm around and bring him closer but then I heard Demyx howling again making me grumble. I carefully slid out from under the blond and headed to the entrance where the bolder was, cursing Demyx for waking me up at this hour.

I pushed the large rock aside and saw it was still dark out. I narrowed my eyes down at the wolf that sat wagging his tail in front of me. "Damn it Demyx every year. Would it kill you to come here oh I don't know, not at four in the morning?"

"Yes, yes it would." He barked waiting for me to let him in from the freezing air. I instead grinned and pushed the rock back in place. "Ah come on Axel. I'm sorry please let me in its cold out here." He whined and scratched at the rock.

I pushed the rock again letting him in before I pushed it in place again. He shook his fur out getting me wet with the dried snow he had. "Damn it Demyx, cut it out." I shoved him away from me laughing all the while.

He transformed laughing as well. He was tall but an inch shorter than I was. He had dirty blond hair in the style of...a Mohawk/mullet and blue ocean eyes. He stretched his long limbs out before walking toward to fire place. "So whatcha been up?" He poked the fire with a stick.

"First, get some clothes on. I don't want to have to see your ass while we talk." He whined and took long steps to his room coming back wearing some shorts. I sat down rubbing my tired eyes knowing what he was going to ask if a few seconds.  
Roxas scent was everywhere and the smell of his blood on the blanket that was left on the floor only enhanced it.

"Axel," he grinned down at me with a hint of mischief, "Your not telling me something aren't you? What are you hiding?" I rolled my eyes at him. "You finally have a mate! I never thought I would live to see the day! Can I meet him or her?! PLEASEEEEEEE?!"

I got up quickly and covered the other's mouth shutting him up. I growled at him for being so loud this early in the morning. "One if I haven't even started talking then obviously I'm not telling you something. Two I don't have a mate. And three shut your trap before you wake you him up." I hesitantly backed away from him.

"So if he isn't your mate then why is he here?" Demyx rubbed his jaw from me pressing to hard against it.

"I'll tell you when you Riku and Terra get here." I sighed tiredly.

"But that's going to take forever." He whimpered and put his tail between his legs.

"I'm going back to bed. And don't think about going after the food. I'll skin you alive if I find so much as a scrap missing." I heard him complain as went back to my chamber. Roxas was still sleeping in the same position I left him in. I crawled back into bed and automatically his arm was on me again as were his legs. He cling on to me as if I were his personally pillow. His head once again found its way onto my chest while his arm curled up again. I could see his tail swaying under the covers and his lips forming a small smile as he sighed contently.

I wasn't going to complain if this happened every night that he stayed here. It felt kinda nice to be like this. I sighed and closed my eyes praying that Demyx didn't steal anything while he was here.

The next time I woke up it was on my own accord. I looked next to me to see Roxas still sleeping. I gently stroked his hair out of his face to see if that would wake him. His eye lids twitched a bit. I poked his side making him twitch to the touch. "Sora let me sleep in...please just this once?" He mumbled in his sleep cuddling closer to me.

I figured Sora must be one of the brothers he told me about when we met. He must be use to sharing a bed or something. Why else would the pup be next to me? I poked his side again and poked his soft cheek. He grunted burying his face into my chest. I felt him sniff me once making him tense up. He slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head back to see me watching him. Soon blue eyes widened in realization that I was not this Sora he mumbled to.

"Well good morning. Now before you start yelling or whatever it is your thinking of doing. You should know your in my bed. And didn't bring you in here." I watched as his cheeks turned a light shade of red. His mouth opened then closed. I just waited for him to say or do something before I would get up.

"I'm sorry." He said as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed with his back toward me. I was going to say something to him but my door was slammed open.

"Axeeeeeel! Get up already. I'm starving her- oh hello." Demyx whined the first part until he saw the half naked blond sitting on my bed. He looked to me pouting. "You said he wasn't your mate. Now I'm confused."

'Stupid Demyx.' I thought right when Roxas gasped and looked behind himself at me. "M-mate?! I'm not your mate! I knew you wanted something more from. I just knew it!"

"Both of you just listen to me." I tried to stay calm. I knew raising my voice would not help right now.

"Why should I?" The younger blond huffed and crossed his arms.

"So I can explain you little brat." So much for staying calm. "Demyx he is not my mate. And I told you I would explain things when Riku and Terra got here, didn't I?" I got a yes from the still pouting wolf. I sighed in frustration. "What I told you, Roxas, was true. I mean know harm and as soon as I'm sure your healed ill let you leave."

"How can I trust you?" He looked at me warily.

"You can trust Axel kid. He wouldn't harm a fly." Demyx commented. "Unless that fly is me, or someone wandering around his territory, or some animals to hunt or-" Roxas started to laugh at the rambling. Demyx grinned and put his hand out. "I'm Demyx."

"Roxas." They shook each others hands.

"So Roxas if your not Axel's mate-" I groaned and rested my head on my hands. "The why are ya in his room, on his bed, wearing only his sweat pants?"

"I-I uh..."

"Demyx why don't you go hunting."

"But I wanna know."

"Now Demyx. I'll be out shortly."

"Fine oh great one." He mocked a bow winked at Roxas and left the area. I could hear him howling like an idiot outside.

"Excuse me." I got up, striped, and changed into my other form. Walking on all fours I went over to Roxas and butted his leg with my muzzle. "Just stay here and don't let anyone in. Even if they call for me to open up." I took some of the fabric of his pants in my mouth trying to drag him to entrance. "Close this for me will ya?" I then took off with out waiting for his reply.

* * *

**thats chapter two I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get it up. No laptop so I had to do this by phone. I hoped you readers enjoyed it. Thank you for** **reading please review**


	3. Chapter 3

"For the last time Demyx, he. Is. not. My. Mate!" I glared at my companion while we headed back to my lair. For the past hour he has been bothering me about my relationship with Roxas. And I have told him over and over that the pup and I are nothing and that once again I would tell him when the others arrived. He just doesn't like to listen to me.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks and sniffed the air. I could smell wolves around. Demyx stopped his rambling and stared at me before sniffing the air too. It wasn't Terra or Riku. And the smell was coming from where I had found Roxas. I glanced at Demyx who nodded his head. We both took off in the direction of the smell.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Sora I can smell blood, even though the storm last night made it faint. It's Roxas blood." A golden blond wolf sniffed the white ground around him.

"You're right. It's not just that Ven. I can smell the scent of two others. It seems there must have been a fight here."

"One of the scents, it belongs to that bastard that chased Roxas away from us. But the other one..." He took another whiff.

"It's all over the place. It must be his territory. That would explain the fighting. But it doesn't explain what happened to Roxas." The caramel colored wolf gazed at his brother with matching, concern blue eyes.

"You don't think?" Ven left the question hanging not wanting to finish it. If their brother were dead then there was nothing they could do for now. If he were taken as a mate then they would have to fight for the area and force their brother's mate into their clan.

Sora shook his head in answering his brother's unfinished question. He opened his mouth to speak but instead he let out a low growl as he tensed up and got into attack position. Ven did the same thing glaring at the approaching wolves. One with red fur and venomous green eyes. The other with blue eyes and dirty blond fur. They were both bigger than the two of them and looked strong. The brothers knew they wouldn't stand a chance against two full grown wolves. The only thing they could hope for was that they could get away and come back another time. If they were attacked they would have no choice but to fight.

Axel growled at the two intruders. He was willing to let the two explain before he attacked them and kicked them out. At first he thought the blond wolf was Roxas but his scent was different. Not only that but the white areas on his fur was only on his chest. "What do you want you mutts?!" He barked at the two younger wolves.

"Why should we tell you mongrel!" Sora barked back never letting his guard down. He had to be careful. If he told the two they were looking for their brother then they might call for back up or take off to look for him. They could find and kill him or claim him.

"If you don't we just might have to kill." The blond one spoke up stepping a few feet in front of the red one.

"Sora," Ven whispered. "I can smell two more coming. We can't fight right now we have to get tell Cloud what happened."

"Damn it." Sora noticed the red wolf's ears perked up and that made him growl more. "Let's go Ven." Sora backed up slowly.

"And where do you think your going?" The red one asked the two. "Surely you don't think we'll let you leave?"

They gulped and backed up more with their tails between their legs. "Aw Axel lets just let them go. Look how scared they are."

"Your too nice Demyx. Fine go on before we change our minds." The two didn't hesitate at all. The quickly turned and sprinted out of there. They planned to come back with their eldest brother. They just had to find their youngest brother.

* * *

**Axel's POV**

I sighed tiredly as the two were out of sight. I turned around scanning the trees around us. "You guys can come out now." I watched as another brown wolf, larger than the last one, came out from behind a couple of trees with a bloody bag around his neck. Following him was a silver wolf just a little older than Roxas. "How long did you plan on watching?"

"Not long. Just until your ass was taken down by that brown puppy." Riku, the silver one, laughed at me.

"Or the blond one. Which ever one to get you to submit." Terra, the brown one, added.

"Please, I could take them down easily. Demyx on the other paw-"

"Hey!"

"-my not be so lucky." We all laughed at Demyx while he growled at us. "Anyway lets head back. There's something I need to show and tell you."

"Finally!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Shut up Dem." I rolled my eyes and ran for the den with the others right on my tail.

I transformed upon reaching our destination. The others follow suit while I shoved the vines and bolder out of the way, letting the warm air hitting me from within. Roxas must have started another fire while we were gone. I really hoped that Terra and Riku weren't as dumb as Demyx when they meet him.

We all walked in toward the fire as soon as I closed the bolder. The two new comers took of whiff of air then looked to me. Riku had a smirk while Terra had a raised brow. "As much as I like standing in here naked with all of you I'm going to put on some clothes." I said sarcastically heading to my room.

I walked into my room and spotted Roxas sleeping and hugging one of my pillows to himself. He looked really peaceful like there was not a care in the world. I lightly brushed his hair with the tips of my fingers once. His nose twitched from the touched.  
I gently ran my fingers along his frame and gave a slight tug to his tail causing him whimper. I smirked and let him be until I was dressed.

Once dressed in my black jean and unbuttoned red shirt, I poked at Roxas' cheek about three times successfully waking him up from his little nap. "Hey there sleepy head. Comfy in my bed are we?" He just  
yawned and stretched out his limbs.

"What time is it?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up letting out another long yawn.

"It's noon. By the way I have good news for you." He looked up at me expectantly. "Terra and Riku are here earlier than planned."

"Then he can heal me and I can go back home." He sighed in relief and got up from the bed. He walked past me and out into the larger room. I followed after him muttering about how he was an ungrateful brat. It was then that I noticed Roxas was still shirtless. I groaned at the thought of what the others will say and what Demyx has most likely already put into their heads. I could hear Demyx half way to the room.

"See, see, what did I tell you?! He's so cute."

I walked in just as Roxas replied with his fist clenched at his sides. "I'm not cute!" I chuckled from behind him reaching my hand up to mess his already messy bed head.

"Guys this is the pup. Pup this is Terra and Riku." Roxas smacked my hand away from his head.

"I'm not a pup!" He turned his glare from Demyx to me. I simply patted his head and sat down on my chair crossing my legs.

"So why is he here then? He's not your mate is he?" Terra asked looking him over. "And these injuries?" He looked at me accusingly.

"Long story short. I found Roxas being attacked. I saved his hide and brought him back here." I shrugged my shoulders not caring that Demyx was starting to whine.

"What? That's it? You made me wait just for that?" He hung his low in disappointment.

"So why were you being attacked Roxas?" Riku asked him looking at him curiously. I knew he was going to take the roll of big brother right away.

"I-I um c-can you please put some pants on?" Roxas blushed and backed away from the three earning some chuckles. He sighed and looked away until they left for their own rooms. When they came back Riku asked him again and Roxas explained to them what he told me about the grey wolf and his brothers.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo**

"They might come looking for him Axel." Terra was sitting on the ground with Roxas, fixing his wounds. "What are you going to do if they come around?"

I caught what he meant right there. Those two wolves from earlier were probably his brothers. I thought the name Sora sounded familiar. If I tell the kid that we drove them away he'll definitely start yelling. Why I don't just let him go after them is a mystery to me. "I don't know. I'll let him-" I looked at the blond who bit his thumb as Terra cleaned around his shoulder. "-leave with them, but-"this caused azure eyes to make contact with my own emerald eyes. "-if they try to start something I won't hesitate to kill them."

His blue eyes widen with fear but then he narrowed them and growled. "And I'll fight you off. I'm not letting you touch my brothers. No matter what happens I will defend them. Even if you end up killing me in the process."

"You do realize I could kill you right now, right?" I raised a brow at him making him go silent.

"A change of subjects." Riku cleared his voice. "We have enough of everything don't we? Enough wood, water, and food?" He glanced at Demyx.

"I got plenty but it wouldn't hurt to get more."

"I thought you and Demyx left to go hunting." Roxas tilted his head with a puzzled expression.

"We did but um." Demyx let out a guilty laugh. "I sorta scared off all our prey." He closed his eyes and scratched his cheek with his index finger. "Sorry guys. I was just impatient of wanting to know about how Roxas came here."

"Really Demyx what are we going to do with you?" Terra stood up satisfied with his work. "Luckily Riku and I brought some with us." Terra picked up the bloody bag from off the ground and tossed it at me. "Put this away. I know you change your hiding places."

"Smells fresh. Ill be right back." I got up from my chair, leaving the others alone while I put the meat with my collection.

Later that night I had to hear a lecture from Terra about how I shouldn't have said that in front of the pup. We both knew that the two wolves would be back, but with more from their pack. He told me I should be prepare for a fight even if one doesn't happen. Riku and Demyx agreed with him.

We had left Roxas inside as I was lectured. We even went to collect more wood so it seemed like we were actually doing something. I swear those guys act like he's my mate and this is some huge secret conversation that I would get into trouble with if he were to hear it. I exhaled and picked up a twig. I could sense another storm coming. Only this time it would be much bigger. And I knew the others could feeling it coming too.

"I wonder if those two made it home safely." Riku said picking up a log from the ground staring in the general direction the younger two had ran off in.

"Who knows. I'm sure there fine though. They didn't look helpless. Not by the way they looked ready to fight off Axel and Demyx." Terra commented lifting up two logs onto his shoulders.

"If you think about it, they are Roxas older brothers and if he can stand his own against a full grown wolf then I think they will be alright." Demyx picked a tree branch and flicked a bug off of it.

"If we do see them again then we have no choice but to take them in. But I was serious when I said I would kill them if they tried something. I'm not going to lose my territory just because of one wolf." I stated, deeming that we had enough wood, I headed back to the cave alone where surprisingly dinner ready.

"What's all this?" I asked Roxas seeing him setting the table. The whole cave smelt of baked rabbit. Who knew the pup knew how to cook. "Maybe I should keep you around?" I laugh jokingly.

"I know it's you're guys' food but this..is me saying thank you. I can't think of any other way than this." He sat down in the chair he sat in last night.

"Smells and looks good." I smiled at earning on back. "Hm sounds like the guys are back. Hey! Come eat before I devour it all!" I laughed taking a bite. I moaned from the taste dancing on my taste buds. "R-Roxas this is. I-I don't even know what to say."

He blushed and mutter a thank you. I took another bite savoring the flavor. I was in complete bliss until the others sat down. It was that good, I was willing to challenge them for their shares. I could see how much they liked it too and I think they had the same thoughts that I just had. We kept our cool and tried to eat with out tearing each other apart.

I patted my stomach after havin my fill. There was no way I was goin to help clean. At least not tonight anyway. "Night guys. And Demyx try not to steal the food." We all laughed as I got up from the table. I needed a bath after today's little "escapade". I really just wanted to relax and sleep the food off.

I sauntered down the rocker hall toward the very back of the cave. I pushed the door open to my chamber entered and shut it. I stripped off my bothering clothing and headed for my bathroom. The water already ready for me like always. I stepped in slowly, testing the water, making sure it was to my liking. Once i was all the way in I let out a relaxed sigh. I tossed my head back against the smooth rocky edge. I let out another sigh as I could feel my muscles relaxing. With my eyes closed I let myself sink into the heated water until I was completely engulfed by it. I came back up to the surface taking a breath. After which I took my time cleaning myself.

Once clean, I walked back into my chamber with a towel over my head , one hand rubbing it against my wet hair. I wasn't going to bother with clothes tonight, being that I transformed shaking my wet fur of the remaining liquids. I crawled onto my bear skinned blankets on top of my bed. What? How else do you expect me to get covers? Go to the human villages? I don't think so.

Anyway I curled up on my bed, shut my eyes and just went to my little dream land. I was, however woken up in middle of the night. AGAIN! But this time it wasn't Demyx who woke me. No, it was the feeling of my bed dipping on the other side of where I lay. I elevated my head turning it to where the now movement was. My nose knew who is was before I even spotted him. Roxas was curling up against me. His tail was wrapped around his waist while his face was nuzzling my back.

"Roxas" I asked tiredly. "Why are you in here?" I waited for him to answer but all he did was fake sleep. "Roxas?" I shifted a bit so he was no longer snuggling my back. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just cold. I would have changed too but Terra told me to wait a few more days. And I wasn't planning on coming in here. But, well if you were to walk around half naked like myself then you would be able to feel the cold like I can." He stated bluntly. No shyness or even a slight attitude present.

I was taken aback as he just moved closer to me, clinging to my fur. I stared at him for while actually thinking and doing what he said. I changed back taking him off guard as he was now holding my bare form. He quickly let go and shoved me off my own bed. "That hurt!" I howled at him getting up from the floor. He had his head under the covers no doubt trying not to see. I rolled my eyes and drew the covers off, tossing them to the ground. "What's with you? It's not like its nothing you haven't seen before."

He glared at me when he finally looked. "I just don't like seeing others like this. I have no probably with it myself but ever since that bastard tried to rape me..." he shook his head and stood up. "Forget it. Someone like you would never understand."

"Try me then." I leaned against the wall crossing me arms. He watched me carefully unsure whether or not he could tell me. I didn't say a single word while he thought about what to say next.

"Fine ill tell you the full story of what happened."

* * *

**so chapter 3 is now up. so you know I have no plot just like my other stories. I write what I think of on the spot. I hope you guys enjoyediPod must say something though. As for other pairings...I'm not sure because I'm not a fan of sorax Riku or cloudx anyone besides Tifa. I leave it up to your guy though. But no way am I doing cloud and Leon together. As for Ventus, I'm unsure about. I don't know why I see him as nothing but innocent.  
**

**ultimatedarkness thank you for your review ^^**

**and I want trakhal everyone that reads fav follows and reviews for this than** you


End file.
